


Preguntas sobre la realidad

by Taskuhecate



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Taskuhecate
Summary: En el bar del hotel después la misión, Ariadne se queda con preguntas.





	Preguntas sobre la realidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Había muchos años desde que publiqué algo. Escribí esto para mi clase de literatura hispana. Mi lengua materna es si inglés - sé amable, por favor.

La luz en el hotel era diferente que el hotel anterior - y no diferente, de algún modo. La luz era brillo sin el tono sepia, pero la gente charlaba entre si mientras el mesero limpió el mostrador del bar. Ariadne apoyó los codos contra la superficie de madera lisa por un momento antes de dejar caer una mano a la mostrador. Necesitaba sentir algo real. Casi perdió el sonido de alguien sacando la silla a su lado y sentarse. Miró.

Arthur le ofreció una sonrisa cansada. “¿Cómo lo estás llevando?” le preguntó.

“Bien,” respondió, luego vaciló. Ella volvió la mirada de nuevo al mostrador y lo arañó con una expresión de concentración. “¿Se has preguntado alguna vez qué pasa a las proyecciones? Esto es, tras el sueño termina.”

“Ah.” Arthur hizo seña al mesero para un bebida. “Las proyecciones son una parte de la mente del sujeto. ¿Estás preocupado por Fischer? Está bien.”

Negó con la cabeza. “No, yo sé,” dijo. Se acordó de Mal. “Pero las proyecciones que entendían que estaban en un sueño. . . ¿Lo qué les pasa?”

Arthur no habló por mucho tiempo. El mereso puso la copa delante de él y Arthur tomó un trago. Todos alrededor de ellos, podía oír la gente mientras se apresuraban de un vuelo al siguiente, nunca sabiendo que hasta sus sueños no eran seguros.

Por fin, dijo, “Dejan de existir.” Se encogió de hombros. “Al menos hasta la próxima vez que el sujeto sueña. Como si—”

“Como si soñaban,” terminó Ariadne.

Arthur hizo un sonido de acuerdo. Tomó otro trago.

Frunció el ceño. “Pero. . .si las proyecciones sueñan. . .” Miró a Arthur. “¿Cómo podemos saber si somos reales o no?”

“Tenemos los tótems.” Arthur parecía despreocupado, sereno de siempre. “Si no, entonces no importa.”

Ariadne dejó. “¿Qué?”

La copa estaba vacía ahora y Arthur hizo seña por otra. Se volvió hacia ella. “Oíste hablar de un cuento de Cortázar? ‘La noche arriba boca,’ se llama.” No esperó su respuesta. “Un hombre sufre un accidente y se lleva al hospital. Cuando pierde la conciencia, se encuentra en una selva donde está siendo perseguido. En el fin del cuento, el hombre es capturado y se da cuenta de la selva no es un sueño. Prefiero Borges.” Miró a la mujer joven. “Estás siendo perseguido aquí?”

“No,” respondíó lentamente. “Creo que no.”

“Entonces no importa,” repitió y ella de repente se preguntó qué edad tenía. “Si tu preguntas sobre estos asuntos, entonces probablemente no estás una proyección.”

Ariadne se movió un poco en la silla, pensó. “¿Puede notar la diferencia sin un tótem? ¿Que estás en un sueño?”

“Quizás, pero podrías pasar toda su vida en busca de pistas.” Era obvio que no era la respuesta que quería. Arthur suspiró y puso su copa recién vacía en la mostrador. “Mira,” dijo, “existes ahora, aquí. Tenemos una vida - en cualquier forma. Lo vive.”

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Arthur había pagado la cuenta y salió. Ariadne se quedó hasta el sol fuera desapareció bajo el horizonte.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que se haya gustado. ¿Tal vez dejare un comentario?


End file.
